


Quite the Sanctuary

by xthe_dreamerx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthe_dreamerx/pseuds/xthe_dreamerx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: When the hell did Lydia start getting so comfortable in Stiles' bedroom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the Sanctuary

Things had been different between them. 

For the entirety that he’d known Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski had not once been on her radar, as Scott so lightly brought up that night at her birthday party. 

But then came sophomore year. The year everything changed. 

The first semester had started like normal. And it continued to go on like normal. It was just like any other semester that Scott and Stiles had ever endured. You know, besides that year when his mother died. 

They don’t really talk about that. 

Scott and Stiles had spent most of their summer and winter breaks working on their hardly-there lacrosse skills in preparation for the tryouts that would come the minute they got back. Stiles still thinks Scott was delusional for thinking he could make first line by just being Scott. That might require some actual talent. 

Then came the night before school started up again. The night Stiles dragged Scott out into the woods in search of the dead body he’d heard come up on the police scanner. Sometimes, he’s not so sure whether that night was a good thing or a bad thing. 

He may never know. 

And after he got caught by his father, leaving Scott to find his own way home in protection from his mother finding out his whereabouts, he was sure everything would be fine. Up until he got a text from his best friend when he got home about the gigantic animal bite in his side. 

Stiles though Scott was crazy the next day when he said that the bite came from a wolf. Wolves hadn’t been in California for decades. It couldn’t have been possible. 

Of course he’d been just kidding at first. A werewolf? That was crossing the line of insanity. But after lacrosse tryouts the next day, he knew something was terribly wrong when his best friend did a back flip over three defenders of the goal, not once being short of breath. Which was strange for the asthmatic boy. 

Through the entire tryout, Stiles had been paying close attention. He knew something was up with Scott, and it wasn’t the steroids, which Jackson was dead set on. And after his father told him that the hairs on the body that the two boys had went to go find that night were those of a wolf, he knew it had something to do with the gigantic animal bite in his side. 

He didn’t want to believe it, but everything added up. The new enhanced senses since that night. The incredible agility that Stiles was pretty sure was inhumanly possible. The speed. People didn’t just gain those things overnight. 

Unless the supernatural had something to do with it. 

So, like he always does, Stiles started obsessing over it. He buried his nose in supernatural websites and the lycanthropy books his mother used to read when he was little. He did all the research he could that night before he called Scott, the new addition to first line, over to tell him of his finds. 

It took a bit of convincing, but after the first full moon and his horrible date with Allison Argent, there was no more denying that Scott was a full blown werewolf. It’s kind of hard to deny when you have glowing eyes, hair growing out of your cheeks then disappearing, and razor sharp claws and teeth growing out of your skin and gums. 

And as the year went on and they tried to find the alpha that bit Scott, Stiles and Lydia had talked for what was probably the first time ever, thanks to Scott’s new found popularity. 

The night they were trapped in the school by the alpha, there was nothing that Stiles wanted to do more than put a comforting arm around the small strawberry blonde. But he didn’t, for two reasons. One, he was afraid of the rejection that would certainly ensue. And two, he was kind of torn, for he also wanted to punch Jackson in the face. Again.   
He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit happy when Jackson and Lydia broke up. 

And then came the day she asked to formal. He knew by the look on her face that she was put up to it, more than likely by Allison, but there was no way he was going to pass up a date with that girl. His dream girl. 

Everything had been going smoothly. Well, as smoothly as things could with two people who were each other’s dates and had barely said a word since he told her she looked beautiful. He had taken a chance when he asked her to dance, knowing she would probably say no. But she looked so sad as she just stared longingly out at the dance floor, probably wishing she was there with anyone other than him. 

But, with a surge of confidence he had no idea was even inside of him, he stood up, leaning on the table as he practically demanded her to get off her cute little ass and dance with him. 

And everything he said to her he meant. She did have a cute little ass, she was so incredibly smart, but such a nitwit for acting like she wasn’t. He knew that someday she was going to go on and win the Field’s Medal, even if he had called it a Nobel Prize. 

She had looked like she was about to cry when she looked away from him and down at the soft table cloth covering the table they had been sitting at. There was a few moments that she hadn’t talked. And Stiles wondered if it was the first time Lydia Martin had ever been left speechless. 

“Field’s Medal.”

Of course her response would’ve been to correct him. But he didn’t mind much when she grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. 

And he’ll never know that she had actually seen his little fist pump of victory in the reflection of the punch bowl. 

He’ll admit that he was disappointed when she went to go find Jackson. But it was understandable. She was in love with the blonde. Not him. But when he saw Jackson later without the strawberry blonde trailing behind, it was like his whole world stopped. 

Stiles had seen Peter Hale sink his teeth into his date’s side before she could run away. There was already a small puddle of blood formed under her when he skidded to a stop next to her motionless body that Peter was hovering over protectively. 

He had meant what he said when he didn’t care if he lived or not anymore. That year had already been shit. The only things that really kept him going were his father, Scott, and her. 

The boy wasn’t very fond of leaving Jackson in charge of getting Lydia the proper care she needed, but he had no other choice. 

When he got back to the hospital with Scott after killing Peter, he was both relieved and frightened to see that the bite hadn’t healed. It meant she wasn’t a werewolf—which he wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle if she were, she was already ferocious enough—but that didn’t necessarily guarantee her life, either, even though the doctors said she’d be fine.   
They didn’t quite know what they were dealing with. 

When nothing happened to her, besides her roaming around the woods naked for two days—which he got to witness—they thought maybe she was just immune. But all that changed when a bipedal lizard start going around killing people in the night. There were some people who had suspicions that it was her. 

I.e. Derek Hale. 

But Stiles knew all along that it wasn’t her. There was no way it was her. It couldn’t have been her. No, it was just her dick ass ex-boyfriend. 

He felt bad for yelling at her that night in his room—the first time she’d ever been in his room. But he didn’t regret what he said. He was telling the truth. He would go out of his freaking mind if she’d ever died. 

It was weird. He’d never seen Lydia Martin look so uncomfortable in an environment before. He was a little embarrassed when she’d found the gifts he was going to give her on her birthday. But brushed it off quickly as he got another text from Scott. 

And then summer came. He was hoping that with Jackson in London, them being officially over, that he and Lydia would have a chance. He would finally get his dream girl. But there was not much time to focus on that when Scott really needed him by his side for the summer after his breakup with Allison. He was okay with it. If he and Lydia were meant to happen, they would. 

With the supernatural threats out of their lives for the time being, they were all ready to start school anew. A fresh, clean start to their junior year. Of course, that was ruined during their first class of the day when a bunch of freaking birds crashed through the windows of their English classroom. 

When Stiles put together the human sacrifices after his childhood best friend and two other virgins showed up dead, him and Lydia started researching, being the brains of the group. 

Usually when she’d come over, they’d just research in the living room with the TV or some music playing in the back for background noise. But on that particular Tuesday, the sheriff was home, doing paper work in the kitchen. They knew they couldn’t be talking about the supernatural with him in ear shot, so Lydia suggested they go up to his room. He agreed, not thinking twice about it. 

These researching sessions had been going on for about a month and a half. Every day after school they’d come to his house to research. Sometimes, they’d go to hers, but she didn’t like having her mother’s prying ears eavesdropping. 

She hadn’t realized it, but she was more comfortable around Stiles than any boy before. With Jackson, she always felt like she had to be the perfect idiot to help his image. With Aiden, she felt as if she needed to be as seductive as possible. But with Stiles, she could just be Lydia.

When they’d entered his room, he’d went straight to his desk, dropping his bag on the floor next to the chair as he started picking up all the papers they had accumulated over the past month and a half. He hadn’t even heard her shut the door or remove her nude colored heels and light wash denim jacket before plopping down on his bed, laying across it with her stomach down and her legs in the air as she watched him from behind. 

The moment he turned around and saw her in such a comfortable position, on his bed of all places, he was sure he almost dropped all the papers in his hands. For a moment, he had just stood there, staring at her as her royal purple dress, stark in comparison to her pale skin, stood out against the light blue of his comforter. 

All while he was watching her, she was watching him, confused as to why he was just standing there with his mouth fallen open in just the slightest way for it to be noticeable. And then she realized. 

She was his childhood crush. His dream girl. And here she was, lying on his bed, looking like she owned the damn place. It was almost uncanny how her expression matched his after her revelation. 

They don’t know how long it was before they broke out of their stupor as the sheriff knocked on the door before coming in, smiling at the two teenagers. 

He asked if she would like to stay for dinner. She looked to Stiles, to see him still looking at her kind of like a fish out of water, before looking back to the sheriff. Her mother wasn’t home that night, so she decided it would be nice to have some people to talk to. She agreed. 

When he left, that’s when the two teens finally got to work on the research they were supposed to be doing. But Heaven knows that their minds were elsewhere. 

All through dinner, which was a nice pasta that the sheriff had cooked, they all joked like they were one happy family. Lydia had always wanted a father that actually cared for her. And she could say that she saw Sheriff Stilinski as a father figure. Maybe one day she would tell him that. 

After dinner, Lydia decided it was time for her to go home. She quickly ran up to Stiles’ room to get all of her belongings, leaving the two males in the dining room. Sheriff Stilinski smirked at the younger boy.

“What?” Stiles asked, folding his arms over his chest. 

“She’s very nice,” the sheriff commented, leaning back in his chair as he continued to smirk at him. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, heaving out a sigh. “It’s not like that, Dad. We’re just friends.” 

The sheriff held his hands up in surrender, not fully believing the boy. “Okay, son. But, just to let you know, the way you two look at each other, it’s the same way I used to look at your mother.” 

And then he left, leaving the teenager alone with his thoughts. 

Seconds later, he heard the clicking of heels descending down the steps, and seeing how Lydia was the only girl in the house, he knew it had to be her. He met her at the end of the stairs, his keys in his hand since he was her ride home. 

Another thing they’ve grown accustomed to. Him giving her rides to school. 

The car ride is mostly silent. Neither of them said anything as the radio played softly in the background, leaving them with their thoughts. 

When he pulled up to her driveway, putting the old Jeep in park, she didn’t make a move to get how. He didn’t tell her to go. 

“So, I had fun researching today,” she offered, trying to break the silence that had washed over them. 

They didn’t know why that night was different. Usually they just left it at a simple goodbye and see you tomorrow. But, that night, they felt like they needed to say something more. 

He looked over to her, to see her green eyes already staring back at him. The boy swallowed the lump in his throat before responding to her. “Me, too,” he said simply, mentally smacking himself. That’s the best he could come up with? 

She nodded her head, giving him a tight lipped smile, still making no move to exit his baby blue Jeep. It just seemed like something unsaid was lingering between them.   
More than one thing. 

“I don’t know what it was,” she said suddenly, causing him to look over at her with his whiskey eyes. “I’m usually not that comfortable in someone else’s home. Not even Allison’s.” 

Inside, Stiles was celebrating and jumping for joy to know that his house made her feel comfortable. On the outside, he simply creased his eyebrows. “What makes my house so different?” he asks curiously. 

The girl shrugged, looking down at her lap. “I don’t know. I guess after everything that happened with Peter, my house just doesn’t feel as safe as it used to be.” 

She’d told him about the horrible hallucinations she’d had when Peter was basically living in her mind. He couldn’t imagine what she had been feeling. And she had no one there to help her through it. No, they were too busy trying to keep Derek from killing her and her finding out her ex-boyfriend was a homicidal lizard. 

“And with my mom gone for work all the time and it just being Allison and her dad, now, I don’t know. I guess your home has become quite the sanctuary,” she admitted, finally looking back up at him again. 

He doesn’t know if there has ever been a time where she looked more beautiful than she did right then. With her strawberry blonde hair falling over her shoulders in perfect curls tinted blue from the lights of his dashboard. Her makeup the simplest he’s ever seen it, bringing out her natural beauty. 

She really is a work of art. 

Stiles smiled back at her with a small smile, his pink lips pulled together. It was almost like a smirk. One that Lydia found very attractive. Especially with his new grown out hair done up nice and his dark moles standing out against his pale skin, his whiskey eyes staring back at her with a look of admiration. 

He really is a work of art. 

“Well,” he started, breaking the small silence that settled after her comment, “you’re welcome over any time. You can always come to me.” 

In a bold move, the girl leaned over the center console, placing a chaste kiss on the boy’s cheek. She let it linger for a little longer than what would be deemed necessary for just friends, as Stiles had told his father, before pulling back, internally smirking at the boy’s flushed cheeks. 

“Thanks, Stiles. That means a lot. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” 

In a stupor, the boy nodded his head as he watched her hop out of his Jeep, walking up the steps to her front door. She sent him one last wave before stepping into her house, closing the front door behind her. He could feel the lip gloss smudged on his cheek, her lips making a burning outline on his pale skin.

They were so researching in his room from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! If you have any Stydia requests that you would like to see written out, leave them in the comments below and I will try to get to them!  
> -TearsandChandeliers


End file.
